Plan B
by Traye
Summary: Santana decides to take another approach in her quest to win over Brittany
1. Chapter 1

"You pushed this. You pushed this when I told you to let it go. I told you feelings only mess things up but you said things would be better. They don't feel better to me Brittany. They super suck right now." Santana practically screamed at her best friend in the safety of the girls bathroom. The hallways were filled with students eager to listen in and gossip about her and Santana couldn't let that happen. This was a secret that needed protecting. The whole school finding out she was into girls would be a disaster.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault." Brittany tried to plead.

Santana laughed a painful chuckle. "Whose fault is it then? I didn't force you to fall in love with me then dump all over _you in the hallway."_

_Brittany's head dropped sadly. "That's not what I did." She muttered out softly._

"_Says you. You pressed this and the whole time you knew you weren't going to break up with Artie. I mean why get me going on this if you were just going to burn me in the end by staying with Artie?"_

"_I can't just break up with him because I like you more that's not fair. His feelings would be hurt." Brittany said._

"_His body's gonna be hurt when I roll him down a flight of stairs."_

_Brittany's face went pale. "That's not funny. He didn't do this. He didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't even know what's going on. Promise me you won't hurt him."_

_Despite the fact they were currently not speaking all Brittany had to do was ask. Santana couldn't say no to her. Brittany wasn't bright enough to see it but all she had to do was smile at her and Santana was putty in her hands. "Fine. Whatever. Hot Wheels will be safe." Santana said reluctantly._

"_Promise me." Brittany began to plead._

"_I promise." Santana said with an eye roll._

_Brittany finally turned her attention away from Santana and focused nervously on her face in the mirror. "Can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me again?"_

"_I'm still mad at you."_

"_Fine, without you getting more mad at me." _

"_What?" Santana asked._

_Brittany turned to face her friend and stared silently for a few long breaths. "You told me you didn't want to be with anybody but me so why are you still with Sam?"_

_Santana shrugged. "Because we aren't together are we?" She asked a hint of anger in her tone._

"_If you don't like him why are you still with him? You're going to hurt his feelings when he finds out the truth."_

_Santana shrugged her shoulders defiantly. "I don't care about his feelings he's just some stupid boy."_

"_That's not nice." Brittany warned her._

"_I don't care if it's nice or not. I think what I need is a little hetero action anyway. All this girly feelings talk is starting to make me feel bad."_

"_Is there something wrong with us?" Brittany asked._

"_Why would you say that? Your fine besides the whole dumping all over my heart thing."_

_Brittany shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't say that kind of stuff. I didn't dump all over your heart. I'm not hurting anybodies feelings."_

_Santana arched an eyebrow. "Says you. What do you call telling me that you like me more than Scooter but not dumping his motorized butt and coming home to mama where you belong. You don't think that hurts my feelings. I really like you Santana but Artie's feelings are more important." She said mockingly._

"_That's different." Brittany tried to reason._

"_It is not." Santana said eagerly realizing she had a very valid argument. "How do you think he'd feel when I tell him you were hooking up with me this whole time the two of you were going out? Think he'd understand?"_

"_Don't do that Santana I'm serious."_

"_Why his feelings again? What about my feelings? I've loved you a lot longer than him."_

"_You have?" Brittany asked. Her face had softened at the words. Despite their fight it was good hearing that Santana loved her. Even after everything that happened between them._

"_Of course ,why do you think I'm so upset. It took me forever to admit then I still don't get to have you. This sucks. Feelings suck. I was fine before you started messing with my head." Santana told her._

"_If your nice to him I'll come over to your house after school and we can watch Sweet Valley High." Brittany smiled slightly. "We can even get our sweet lady kisses on."_

_Santana smiled at the prospect. "As much as I want to say yes I can't share you with him."_

"_Why not you said it wasn't cheating."_

"_I was lying it is cheating. If you and me were going out and I found out you were hooking up with somebody as hot as me I'd be upset. Our sweet lady kisses are suspended until further notice."_

"_Santana." Brittany plead._

"_No. Your privileges are revoked until further notice. There's a cute girl in my Biology class who's been giving me the eye. I think I may want to get my mack on anyway."_

_Santana could see Brittany's face deflate at the thought. She didn't like the idea of her with some other girl. Good now she knew how she felt watching her with Artie._

"_Don't hook up with some other girl."_

"_Why not?" Santana asked playfully._

"_Because you love me. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."_

"_Supposed to be doesn't count." Santana said grabbing her bag off the floor and turning to the door. "Supposed to be isn't is."_

"_I thought you were going to stay with Sam?" Brittany asked._

"_I am." Santana asked not getting her friends point._

"_So you don't need another girl."_

_Santana seemed to mull it over. "I'll tell you what. Come over tonight and we'll see how it goes."_

"_Okay." Brittany said._

_Santana smiled to herself. This couldn't be this easy could it? She may not be able to get Brittany to break up with Artie but she sure as hell could keep the girl close._


	2. Chapter 2

Santana watched as Artie rolled down the hallway and fought back the urge to renege on her promise not to hurt him. She didn't have to permanently hurt the boy just maim, maim him just enough to get him away from Brittany for a week, maybe two. Two weeks of Artie free school and Brittany would be all hers.

Santana had to force herself not to laugh as Artie wheeled up to her. She smiled as she grabbed the back of his chair by the handles and began to push. "Artie I'm so sorry."

Artie's ears perked up at the comment. "Sorry. Sorry for what? What's going on?" He asked. Santana could hear the nerves breaking through in his voice and fought back a laugh.

She put on her biggest confused look even though she knew Artie couldn't see her. "You mean she hasn't told you yet?"

"Who? Told me what?" He was practically shouting now.

"If she hasn't said anything yet I better not. Have a good day Artie."

"Santana, wait. What are we talking about? Who's gonna tell me what?" Artie asked as she walked off down the hall fighting off the urge to smile.

Later…..

"How long are our sweet lady kisses going to be suspended?" Brittany asked Santana at their lockers before heading to Glee club.

Santana shrugged. Last night she'd spent half the night getting Brittany all hot and bothered only to pull the plug at the last minute. It had taken all of her will power to pull off but she forced herself away from Brittany at the last minute. Brittany reacted the way Santana had hoped, with confused frustration.

"I told you I don't like sharing." Santana said.

"We've always done it this way." Brittany said, her voice almost pleading.

"Things are different now we talked about this already. I don't do threesomes."

"I don't understand. You said you weren't mad at me anymore. You even sang Pretty Woman for me last night. I even tried to download the song onto my iPod this morning but I couldn't find the Julia Roberts version."

Santana reached out and stroked Brittany's stomach. "You're confused again sweetie Julia Roberts was in the movie Pretty Woman. Roy Orbison sings the song."

Brittany nodded with understanding. "Well it was really pretty the way you sang it for me."

"Well you are my Pretty Woman." Santana told her. "Well you would be if not for Mario Andretti."

"Is that the exchange student I dated last year?"

"No. He drives cars."

"The exchange student?"

"No sweetie Mario Andretti."

"Your so smart." Brittany said full of confidence.

Santana smiled with pride until she spotted Sam walking up to his locker. The sight of the smiling boy took some of the wind out of her sails. She was going to have to do something about him. He didn't really fit into her long term plans but until she had Brittany all to herself he'd be useful. She'd have to keep him around for a little while.

Brittany's hand shot to her stomach and pulled Santana's hand away. "Artie's coming."

Artie again. He was really getting annoying. He was probably on his way to ask about the conversation she'd had with him earlier. The guy had been wheeling around after her all day asking questions. She was going to have to fix this too. Eventually she'd have to tell the boy something.

Unless…..

"Hey Britt Britt do me a favor." Santana asked.

"What?"

"Take this note to Sam. I'll get your books for your next class."

Brittany thought it over briefly. "We don't need books for Glee club."

Santana shoved the note into her hand. "Don't worry about that just take this to him and tell him its from me and give him a kiss on the cheek. Oh, and tell him that I'll call him later."

Brittany nodded. "Okay."

Santana watched her walk away just as Artie rolled up.

"Santana I've been trying to talk to you all day." Artie said in a huff. "I could have swore you heard me calling you last period. But you kept walking."

She knew better than to answer. Being nice to Artie meant keeping Brittany happy, at least for the immediate future. So she couldn't answer him, she knew any answer she gave him would have been mean spirited. She didn't need him running off and tattling on her.

"Where's Brittany going?"

Okay, sell it. "Uh, nowhere." Santana said doing her best nervous voice.

In the distance she could see Brittany hand Sam the letter she'd written him. He shoved the folded up piece of paper into his pocket in time for Brittany to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What did she just give him?"

Santana shrugged. "Oh that, that was nothing. That was uh, just this uh, letter. It was uh, from me to Sam. Yeah she's doing me a favor, that's all, it's totally innocent." If Santana didn't know better she'd have thought the story was a lie herself. Artie definitely wouldn't buy it.

His eyebrows arched with interest. "Really?" He said not able to hide the disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah. There's absolutely nothing going on between those two."

She watched his eyes narrow and his face turn red. He was angry. Good. She knew she couldn't stop now. Just a little bit further, one last push.

"So your doing okay with everything?" Santana asked him. The question caught Artie's attention. His head snapped back around towards her his face full of questions.

"Am I okay with what? You still haven't told me." He was staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Nothing." She said doing her best not to look like she was enjoying herself too much.

"Is it Brittany? Is she going to break up with me?" He asked.

Santana didn't answer, just shrugged her shoulders.

Artie wheeled away in his chair mumbling under his breath. As he rolled past Brittany she said hello to him but he didn't answer.

Brittany took the short walk back over to Santana. "What's wrong with Artie?"

"I don't know he seemed upset about something." Santana said.

"Did he say anything?" She asked.

"He asked what you were doing with Sam and I told him you were doing me a favor. He's been acting weird all day." Santana told her friend.

"I wonder why? This one time my mom was acting weird and it turns out she was planning a surprise birthday party for me. Do you think he's planning a birthday party for me?"

"You just had a birthday Britt Britt. Remember we went to Breadstix."

Brittany didn't seem to care. "I know but that's why it would be a surprise."

Santana stroked her best friends arm. "I don't think you should get your hopes up. I don't think he's throwing you a surprise party. I can sing you another song later if you want though."

Her eyes lit up. "That would be nice."

A bell rang over the P.A. system warning the students they only had a minute before class started. "We better go before we're late for Glee club. Mr. Schue said we couldn't be late anymore this week."

They hustled off to Glee club making the bell by seconds. Mr. Schue gave an ominous look at his watch before beginning class. Santana saw Artie sitting in his chair in his usual front row spot. She almost felt sorry the boy. Almost.

Artie was falling right into her trap. He looked like his head was about to explode. She watched him for a moment his arms crossed across his chest giving Sam the most evil look she'd ever seen anybody give another person. He was right on the edge. All he needed was another little push. She promised Brittany she wouldn't break them up but she never said she wouldn't get Artie to end things for her. She couldn't lie to the boy or tell him anything bad about Brittany to cause trouble she'd promised. Too bad none of that mattered, Santana knew that sometimes the truth could be just as bad as a lie. Especially if you told it right.


	3. Chapter 3

Artie was making this extremely easy. He'd been rolling around the last two days acting like an idiot and totally ignoring Brittany. As expected each night the girl had turned to Santana for comfort. It almost wasn't fair. It was like fishing with dynamite. He was falling right into her trap. He would break up with her any day now and leave her all to Santana.

Unfortunately Brittany was taking this harder than Santana expected her to. Brittany had gone through her share of guys over the years. She dated around as much as Santana had and never seemed to think twice about the guys she broke up with. Santana didn't expect Artie would be any different. Why would he? He was nice but he wasn't special, was he? Unfortunately she'd been wrong. Brittany was taking it extremely hard.

Of course her impending heartbreak hadn't kept her away from Santana. Last night she'd come over and almost cried about Steely Wheelies. Santana had to actually pretend to care about the boy and his stupid feelings for five whole minutes. She'd even suggested Brittany call the boy and ask what was wrong. He ignored the call, thank God.

Brittany responded by falling asleep in Santana's arms. She woke up around two in the morning and initiated a round of making out that Santana didn't have the strength to fight off. Unlike last time things had progressed well past the point of no return. Before she knew it they'd slept together. When she woke up this morning to the sound of her mother pounding on her door she went into panic mode. The last thing she needed was for her mother to catch her naked in bed with another girl.

"Santana get up and open this door. Your going to be late for school." Her mother screamed through the door in Spanish.

Santana hadn't remembered locking the door last night. Brittany must have done it. Thank god. Her mother catching them was a problem she didn't need in her life right now. Brittany was awesome. Who said she wasn't smart. She knew the important stuff and always had the essentials covered.

"I'm awake mama." Santana told her.

"What does Brittany want for breakfast?" Her mother asked her.

"Something sweet." She told her mother. Was it something sweet or something salty that Brittany equated with breakfast? Whatever, she could talk her into eating whatever it was her mother prepared. "We'll be down in a second Ma."

Santana looked under the blanket and noticed Brittany hadn't bothered putting any clothes on. Yeah that would be impossible to explain.

Later…

"About last night Brittany." Santana said trying to find a nice way to broach the subject.

"Yeah last night was really fun." Brittany said as she ran a brush through her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. "It's a good thing I have clothes at your house."

"Brittany last night can't happen again. At least not until you and Artie aren't together anymore. The last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings. And more importantly I don't want to get hurt. I can't just turn my feelings for you off. It hurts me too much to have you one minute and see you with him another."

"Artie's not speaking to me." She said quickly.

"I know but this can be really confusing. I don't want you thinking I'm mad at you but I'm in love with you and I told you I'm not willing to share you."

Brittany shoved her hair brush back into her purse and turned her attention to Santana. "I think Artie's going to break up with me."

Santana fought back a smile. "Did he say that?"

"He left a note in my locker saying that we had to talk."

If Santana were alone she'd have jumped up and down. This was it. Finally. She was starting to wonder if Artie had a backbone. Who let their girlfriend cheat on them without breaking up with them? Didn't the boy have any pride?

"Well maybe it's not bad." Santana said doing her best to play dumb. "Maybe he wants to apologize for being such a jerk."

Brittany seemed to consider this. "Maybe."

Santana waned to smile again but the realization hit her that maybe the boy did actually want to apologize. Maybe he wanted to fix things. All he had to do was ask a few questions and the whole thing would be cleared up. She couldn't let Artie ruin this. She was so close to getting everything she wanted.

Even Later…..

"Aren't you going to eat Britt Britt?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry. I found Artie earlier in the library and he accused me of cheating on him with Sam."

Excitement began to build in Santana's stomach. "Really what did he say?"

"That I was messing around with Sam."

Santana wanted to roll her eyes with humor. "No why does he think you're cheating?"

"He didn't say. He even said I was going to break up with him."

Awesome. "Did he break up with you?"

Brittany shrugged. "No. He said he was going to make me do it. He said if I wanted to break up I'd have to do it."

Are you kidding? What the hell Artie? Do I have to do everything, she thought to herself? What a tool. She has to break up with you? What kind of idiot needs that? What was even the point of it?

"So what are you going to do?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. I think I should break up with him." Brittany said.

Yes! Do it! "Well if that's what you think is best. I don't want to say anything more because you know I'm biased."

Brittany smiled and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "You're so awesome. I'm glad we're friends."

Santana pulled away. The closeness between them was making her uncomfortable. The last thing she needed was to get turned on in the middle of the lunch room.

"I'm here if you need me."

Brittany nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for this too. I know it's weird having me always talking about Artie. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

This sounded like fun. "How?"

Brittany winked. "Don't worry about it. I got a perfect idea. Whatever your doing tomorrow night cancel it."

Santana had made plans to go to the movies tomorrow with Sam. Knowing Sam he wanted to see some geeky Sci-Fi junk that Santana would hate. She could cancel that with no problem. If things went the way she expected them to that would be over soon anyway. Santana didn't have the same problems Brittany did with Artie. She didn't really care about Sam's feelings. Sam would be fine. Life was survival of the fittest. All was fair in love and war.


	4. Chapter 4

"I had so much fun with you Friday night. Going out on a real date and coming home together was so much fun. I wish it could always be that way." Brittany told Santana as they walked into the girls bathroom.

"I told you B it can one day." Santana told her.

"One day? Which day because I like Saturdays." Brittany said.

Santana didn't try and figure the comment out, Brittany often got off topic. "I mean one day in the future Brittany when we're both single."

Brittany nodded with understanding. "What did Sam say? Is he going to be mad at me?"

"For what?" Santana asked.

"For stealing you away. I don't like doing mean things to people. I bet he's going to be mad."

Santana smiled. Easy as pie. "We don't have to tell anybody we're dating. We can keep it a secret and that way nobody will get hurt. Not Artie or Sam."

"How is that different from what we've always done. We've always dated boys but been together? And you said we couldn't do it that way anymore." Brittany asked.

Santana was caught off guard by the question. It was a good question. She figured the truth would be a good idea. Brittany wasn't smart but she wasn't dumb either.

"Because we were never actually going out back then. We were BFFWB's. Now we're dating. Now it's only you and me, nobody else. We just aren't telling anybody we're exclusive."

Santana had coined the term BFFWB's when she and Brittany slept together for the first time. Best Friends Forever With Benefits. Brittany had liked the term so much it stuck.

"Are we?" Brittany asked. "Exclusive I mean."

Santana's eyebrows scrunched. They'd better be, especially after all the trouble she'd gone through to make this happen. "Of course."

Brittany stared her down. "So if I asked Sam if you broke up with him he'd say yes?"

Santana shrugged, suddenly caught. Nope definitely not dumb. "Not exactly."

Brittany began to pout. "San," She whined. She frowned dramatically and crossed her arms across her chest.

Oh yeah, two can play this game. "What about Artie have you broken up with him yet?" Santana asked with confidence. Brittany's answer shocked her.

"Yes. I did yesterday. I went over to his house and told him we had to break up."

Wow. Nothing like moving the ball to her court. Well now she definitely needed to do something.

"Okay if you want me to I'll break up with Sam right now." Santana dug her phone out her pocket and typed a quick text.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked confused.

"Dumping Sam so we can be together." Santana answered. Her tone was cold and casual.

"Not in a text message Santana that's mean. You have to tell him to his face."

Okay. A text sounded like a kinder way to handle it but whatever. "Fine."

"And do it nice. Say something nice."

Say something nice, what was this therapy? "What am I supposed to say that's nice? Thanks for keeping me warm for Brittany?"

Brittany laughed. "No don't say that." She thought it over. "Maybe sing him a song. Like the one you sang for me the other day. I've listened to it a hundred times since you downloaded it for me."

After their date Friday night Santana sang Smokie Robinson's 'Being with you' to Brittany. It got Brittany so worked up Santana had broken her no making out rule for the second time in a week. They hadn't only made out they'd had sex, again. This time at Brittany's house, her mother never knocked on the door first thing in the morning bitching about school.

"What am I supposed to sing to him?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. Think of something that tells him the way you're feeling."

Santana nodded. "Fine." She said turning to leave the bathroom. "I gotta get to class B, but I'll see you in Glee Club." She caught herself before leaving and rushed quickly back over to Brittany and planted a kiss on her lips. "Love you Britt Britt." She said almost meekly, not yet comfortable with the display of genuine affection.

Brittany smiled. "I love you too San."

Santana didn't stick around for things to get all mushy. If she had she would have seen Rachel Berry walk out of a stall.

_Later in Glee..._

"Mr. Schue I want to sing a song. It's for Sam." Santana said the second she walked into Glee club that afternoon. She was late and had barely made the bell. Mr. Schue was standing in front of the class in his usual spot at the piano blathering on about something. A song is just what this class needed.

"Santana, Trouty mouth hurt Sam's feelings last time." Mr. Schue told her.

Santana smiled wickedly, Trouty mouth was fun. "It's not that. It's a different song. It's about our relationship, and my feelings about our relationship."

Mr. Schue gave her a worried look but relented. "Okay. Let's hear it."

Santana looked out amongst her classmates at the interested faces. Sam looked excited. Pity. Brittany was interested, waiting patiently, also not good. The only person not excited and anxious was Berry. What did man hands have to be worried about?

Santana turned to the waiting band members who all seemed to hold a look of impending doom. She'd tracked them all down earlier today and prepared them for this. They knew what to expect. "Okay hit it."

When the music started the familiar melody rang quickly into everyone's ears. It wasn't until the lyrics started that Puckerman began to laugh out loud followed by loud chuckles from Finn and Mike Chang. Both doing their best to hold back smirks.

Puckerman was the first to join the chant followed by his partner in crime Lauren Zizes.

"Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey, hey, hey. Goodbye."

"Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey, hey, hey. Goodbye."

Na Na Hey Hey kiss him goodbye, by Steam, was the only song that remotely explained the way Santana felt about Sam. It was harsh but hey it wasn't her idea. She wanted to text.

Mr. Schue only let it go on for one verse before he cut her off. "Santana." He said sternly.

"Mr. Schue we're supposed to sing about our feelings. Those are my feelings." Santana started to plead, she was doing her best to appear innocent but she knew nobody was buying it.

Sam sat confused in his seat. "I don't get it."

The comment caused most of the class to burst out in laughter. Santana even caught the hint of a smile on Mr. Schue's face.

"Dude." Puckerman said to Sam not bothering to hide his enjoyment.

Santana's eyes caught Brittany's and she saw that Brittany wasn't happy with her display. Okay maybe she did cross some sort of line. But she could fix this. She could fix this easy.

"Sam honey. I don't think things are going to work out for us. I think we should break up."

Santana saw Brittany smile proudly from her seat and relaxed just a tad. That didn't take much. Making Brittany happy was easy. All she had to do was make an effort to be nice. She'd even learned that a false apology after an insult would be enough to stave off any trouble from the girl.

"It's not you it's me." Isn't that what they always said on TV to make people feel better when they get dumped? And in this situation it was actually true. It wasn't Sam. It was her. He hadn't done anything she just wasn't into him. He should feel good about that.

Puckerman cut her off. "No dude, trust me, it's probably you."

The comment caused the class to laugh harder and on her way back to her seat Santana saw that Rachel Berry wasn't laughing. Spoiled sport she said to herself. What did she care? He was just some stupid boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Artie was about as stupid as Mr. Schue's vest collection so when Santana saw him talking to Rachel Berry she knew there was a problem. Berry had been paying her and Brittany extra attention lately. She was following them in the halls, hiding in the bleachers and spying on them while they ditched second period to make out in her car, and now she was getting Wheels involved. Santana didn't worry about Artie by himself, but the Yentl-Wheely Dan combination could be a huge problem for her. Separately they were nothing but together they may just become some kind of loser Superpower ready to make all sorts of trouble for her.

The whole thing was frustrating because she didn't see Berry's angle. Everybody had an angle and Berry had nothing to gain by causing trouble for her. She saw no reason for Berry to care about anything she did. And as for Artie that could hardly be called her fault. True she'd manipulated Artie into ruining his own relationship with Brittany, but could she really be blamed for that? It wasn't her fault he was a moron. Now the guy was rolling around here like an ass giving her the stink eye. And Berry was behind it.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I don't know, what does Berry ever talk about? Herself." Santana said. Rachel and Artie were having lunch not twenty feet away. They were hushed and whispering but occasionally they'd both look over and give her a dirty scowl.

Brittany took a sip of her bottled water and shook her head. "I think she's telling him about us."

Telling him? About them? What the hell did Rachel know? And how?

"Rachel knows about us? You told?" Santana asked suddenly hurt by the betrayal. Brittany knew she wasn't ready to tell anybody. For her to tell Rachel Berry was just plain hurtful. She could see Brittany letting the cat out of the bag to Quinn. Quinn was at least their friend. Sorta. But Rachel freaking Berry!

"I didn't tell her, she heard us in the bathroom." Brittany said casually. She completely missed Santana's hurt feelings. At least she pretended to, Brittany liked to play dumb when she didn't want to deal with stuff. Santana usually let her off the hook by playing along but not today. This was different.

"She knows and you didn't tell me?" She let out a hard frustrated breath. "Why wouldn't you tell me the truth? I can't protect us if you don't tell me the truth."

"Because you would be mad and this is really a good thing and I didn't want you to freak out and run away. Again."

Ouch. Santana understood Brittany's hesitation. A few months ago she'd have ran for the hills if somebody had found out about their hook-ups. These days she was in the mood to stick around. Of course sticking around would probably involve kicking Berry's ass to ensure her silence.

"What all does she know?"

Brittany shrugged. "That we're dating now that me and Artie are broken up."

Okay not terrible. Berry would do a lot of self serving things but she'd never out them. She had two gay dads. She knew how much of a betrayal that would be and she'd never risk her fathers' wraths by being that girl.

"Fine. What else?"

"That you didn't want to hurt Artie's feelings but you really wanted the two of us to break up. I told her you poured your heart out to me."

Santana was suddenly horrified. "You didn't tell her…"

"That you cried?" Brittany cut her off. "No."

"You promised me that was our secret." Santana plead with her.

"It is." Brittany was smiling now. Bringing her to tears with intense emotion was suddenly Brittany's crowning achievement in life. Truth be told if anybody found out about it she'd never hear the end of it. Santana's hard earned power of fear and intimidation would be completely erased. People would simply go to Brittany when they needed her to behave. Brittany was too much of a sweetheart to tell anybody no when they needed help and one stray look of puppy dog eyes and Santana's bad ass rep would be history.

"I'm serious Brittany. Do you want to get slushied? I don't. Once is enough."

Brittany was suddenly back to being serious. "I won't tell I promise."

Santana smiled. "Okay. And stop telling Man-hands our business."

Before Brittany had a chance to answer Rachel was out of her seat dumping her tray and heading out of the cafeteria. This had to end. She'd taken a lot of crap over the years from a lot of people. Quinn, Coach Sylvester, that bully homophobe closet case Karofsky, but she refused to be a punching bag for Rachel Berry too. That was just not going to happen.

"I'll be back." She told Brittany who watched with interest as she took off after Berry at an almost sprint.

Rachel was at the water fountain taking a drink and when she finished her sip Santana came up quickly behind her. She shoved her into a nearby bank of lockers and pressed her forearm against Berry's chest, pinning her back to the hard metal and trapping her.

"Hey there Bait-girl."

Rachel was taken completely by surprise and Santana could see a slight twinge of fear in the girls eyes. Good. She was scared and being scared meant she had a reason to be scared. So she _was _up to something.

"Hi, Santana." Rachel tried to get out casually. It was pathetic, she sounded like she was about to wet herself.

"Out with it." Santana said with venom lacing the words. "And don't make me ask you twice, what are you up to?"

Rachel seemed to consider her options and must have decided on telling the truth. "I know what you did with Artie and Brittany."

Really? "Oh yeah, prove it?" Okay, it wasn't the smart move but she'd be damned if Berry was going to get the best of her. Not after she'd pulled off the perfect plan of getting Artie away from Brittany.

"Don't you even feel bad, Artie's heartbroken?" Rachel said.

Santana laughed out loud. "So what. He's a loser, I on the other hand am a winner. Besides it's not my fault he's a jealous asshole. He really should learn to work on his self esteem."

"You don't think Brittany will find out the truth?"

Santana smiled. "She knows the truth. So does Artie. I didn't lie to him, not once." Santana could see the hint of frustration in Berry's eyes. He'd told her the same thing didn't he? "But you know that already don't you. I didn't do a thing. I just set the stage and poor Othello did all the damage himself."

Rachel's eyes tightened. "Well I guess that makes you Iago."

"Yes, it does and it makes you Emilia, a nosy girl who can't keep her mouth shut and mind her own business. And remember what Iago does to Emilia?"

Rachel gulped hard. "He kills her."

"Yes he does. So remember. If I go down I'll bring you with me. And if I lose Brittany maybe I'll take an interest in you." Santana pulled her forearm away from Rachel's chest and ran a finger down the girl's cheek. She could see that Rachel was horrified by the thought.

"Hey, there you are. What are you doing?" Brittany asked rounding the corner.

Santana gave Rachel a sly wink. "Just telling Rachel how I think me and her could be very good friends. I can see the two of us becoming really close."

Rachel stepped away from the lockers and shot off down the hallway.

"See you later Emilia." Santana called out to her.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Who's Emilia."

"That's Rachel's nickname."

Brittany didn't think to question it. "That's a pretty name. I like that name, Emilia. But you know what name is really pretty?"

Santana shook her head. "No. What name is really pretty?"

Brittany leaned into her and whispered lightly into her ear. "Santana. Santana is the sexiest name I ever heard."

"Don't I know it baby." Santana said with a grin_._

***Iago, Othello and Emilia are references to William Shakespears play Othello. I always imagined it would be the kind of thing Santana took inspiration from when coming up with her dirty plots. (For an updated and modern telling of the story check out the movie-O. With Julia Styles, Mekhi Phifer and Josh Hartnet.)**


	6. Chapter 6

With Rachel Berry effectively handled and Artie keeping his distance Santana allowed herself to relax and for the first time in weeks let her guard down. Dating Brittany had been everything she hoped it would be when she'd stolen her from her loser boyfriend. They went to the movies together, ate at Breadstix, and watched video's at each others houses. Basically they were doing the same things they had always done but without the nervous energy, confusion and doubt they usually carried with them. Things were good and Santana finally let herself be happy with her situation.

She stepped through the hallways of McKinley High with the confidence of an uncrowned queen. Even without the Cheerio's she was still the queen bitch of the school and when she walked down the hallway, head high, mouth in a half smile, the other students made a path for her.

Brittany was waiting at her locker when she arrived. She was smiling, her long blonde hair flowing freely over her shoulders, her blue eyes piercing Santana's soul and sending a wave of butterflies to flight inside her stomach. She was so beautiful, and she was all HERS!

"Hey San." Brittany said. She was happy today and her chipper tone brought an immediate smile to Santana's face.

"Hey Britt, Britt. You're in a good mood."

Brittany nodded. "Ask me what I did last night."

"Wrote in your diary, then watched 'Howard the Duck' on DVD." Santana answered quickly. The lame 80's movie always put a smile on Brittany's face.

"Before that." Brittany said still smiling.

"I don't know. What did you do last night?" Santana asked.

"I bought a dress for Prom." Brittany said. "It's yellow like a pretty little ducky."

Prom? "What do you mean you bought a dress for Prom?" Santana hadn't remembered them talking about going to Prom. There would be people at the Prom. Students, teachers, Cheerio's. She couldn't go to Prom. Not with Brittany. People would see them together and she'd be run out of school. Before she knew it she'd be transferring to some all girl's private school and singing with some lame girl's version of The Warblers.

"I bought a dress for Prom. My mom took me. She asked me what color Artie's wearing and I said I didn't know so I got yellow. She said he should be matching himself to my dress anyway."

What? Artie? "What the hell does Artie have to do with anything?" No way was Artie going to take her to the Prom. She'd superglue his hands to his wheelchair before she ever let him touch Brittany again.

Brittany's smile fell away. "Santana I want to go to Prom." Santana could see in her eyes that she was serious. Brittany was almost never forceful and confident but when she was she could be extremely stubborn. She wouldn't let go of this prom thing and Santana knew it.

"And your going with Artie?" Santana's feelings were immediately hurt. Artie, again.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. Are you gonna take me?" Brittany asked.

The question sucked the wind out of Santana's sails. If she wasn't going to take her Artie would and he'd use the opportunity to ruin everything. No she couldn't let them spend the night together, not Prom night. What if they went to some after party and Brittany got drunk? Artie lame legs would surely use the opportunity to try and get her pants off. No way was she allowing that.

Santana swallowed hard, mustering all her courage and bravado she spoke up confidently and self assured. "Of course I'll take you. I didn't know you wanted to go."

Brittany leaned into her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Normally Santana would have complained about the public display of affection but she let it pass. She needed a little TLC. She'd talked herself into public humiliation and only one of Brittany's sweet lady kisses would comfort her.

"I have to go but we'll talk about this later." Brittany said giving her a wink and heading off down the hall.

Santana toyed with her lock still flustered by Brittany's presence before finally getting her locker open. Sitting front and center for her to see were to tickets to Prom. Brittany had played her like a cheap guitar. She had no intention of going to Prom with Artie, it was all just a ruse to get her to say okay.

"I can't believe her." Santana said picking up the tickets and looking them over. She very rarely fell for somebody's game. She hated being used and made the fool. Brittany had played on her fears to get her way. That was usually Santana's game. "That was so sweet. She tricked me." A wave of love overcame her.

Well of course she'd take her now. After her brilliant display of cunning and her mastery of Santana's moods and insecurities. Brittany deserved to have the best Prom night ever. She'd think of something to lay everyone off the lesbian trail.

Later…..

Berry had been avoiding eye contact all week and Santana found the girl's avoidance delicious. Before class started she'd took the seat next to Rachel and simply stared at her. The girl's squirming discomfort was like a free dinner at Breadstix feeding Santana's mean streak. Before she left to regain her normal place she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and told her that her perfume smelled nice. She could literally see the chill run down the girl's spine. Rachel wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Artie on the other hand had been giving her the evil eye again today. What was this boy's problem? Hadn't he moved on already? Seriously, couldn't he find somebody else? Even with his gimpy legs the boy had already had two girlfriends. That was more than most boys had, especially dorks in wheelchairs.

She fought back the urge to yell at him and tell him to grow up and accept defeat like a man. Doing so would only draw attention to the situation and right now nobody was paying any attention to him. His constant leering however was driving her insane.

When Mr. Schue started class Artie was the first one to raise his hand.

"Mr. Schue I have a song." He said. His gaze met Santana's and she could see the hatred for her in his eyes.

Mr. Schue was oblivious as usual and excitedly told Artie to step on up. Santana chuckled at the comment and half the class gave her a dirty look.

Step on up. It was like telling a blind person to 'look at this'. "What? I didn't say it." She said defensively as she noticed all the eyes in the classroom staring in her direction. Party poopers.

"This is dedicated to somebody I used to think was special." Artie announced to the class as he rolled his chair to the front.

Artie nodded to the Glee club band waiting in the wings. They started the music and he proceeded to sing. Santana recognized the song right away. Don't Lie, by the Black Eyed Peas.

Santana listened with annoyed interest as the little jerk in the wheelchair sang his stupid little song. He was directing this at Brittany. Brittany hadn't done anything. How dare he do this to her. She was going to destroy this boy. This was war!

Brittany sat through most of the song quietly and Santana could see her eyes beginning to water. She sat with her head drooped, her arms across her chest, and careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Finally she'd had enough and as Artie was finishing up his song Brittany jumped out of her seat and left the room almost at a jog. As she ran past Santana could see that Brittany was crying.

The whole class gasped with shock and interest. Artie was in the front of the room with an arrogant smile on his face. He was proud of this. Brittany wouldn't hurt a fly. Jerk. Seeing him smiling sent a rage through her.

"Uh oh. That was a huge mistake." Santana heard from the back of the class. Puckerman.

"Dead man rolling." Lauren Zizes chimed in.

Santana was out of her seat and had Artie by the collar before she realized what she was doing. "I. AM. GOING. TO. END. YOU." The anger had completely overcome her and she was seeing red with rage. "How dare you do that to her. You better move to MARS."

Santana felt herself being pulled away from the boy. "Santana calm down. I'm sure Artie didn't mean any harm by it. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Mr. Schue again. How could he take Artie's side?

"All she ever was was nice to you. Who the hell do you think you are? She didn't do anything to you. You messed things up."

Artie was still smiling. Santana wanted to wipe that smile off his stupid little face. "Yeah with your help. You set me up so you can steal her and have her for yourself."

"I hate to break it to you Artie but I already had her. I've had her since freshman year you stupid little gimp. You meant absolutely nothing to her. Or to me. Breaking your heart was like stepping on an ant. She actually protected you from me, she was the only thing that kept me from cutting your brake lines and rolling you into traffic."

Artie's smile fell away as the rest of the class began to ooh and aah. Puckerman and Zizes were laughing in the back row.

"Your evil." Artie said softly. "I didn't want to believe it but you're pure evil. I'm gonna go apologize and tell her that."

"Oh yeah? If you talk to her again I'll punch your lights out. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend Artie." Santana said. The words were out before she could catch them. Damn. The gig was up. Artie smiled a bit, he was amused. Oh this was funny? She balled her fist, reared back, and clocked him as hard as she could on the jaw. Artie's chair rocked from the hit and his glasses went flying across the room.

"DAMN." Someone yelled from the back of the class. Puckerman again. Everyone looked shocked by her actions.

Mr. Schue grabbed Santana strongly by the shoulders. "Santana go to the principal's office right now."

"Still think it's funny asshole." She said giving Artie her own smirk. His face had turned beat red and he looked like he didn't know what day of the week it was. Santana collected her wits, lifted her head, and began to walk away. "That's your only warning Artie. Stay the hell away from her."

"Real smooth Artie. Didn't you ever wonder why nobody ever picked on Brittany? That's why. Santana is crazy over protective. Always has been." Quinn said from her seat.

"Santana's gonna set you on fire Artie." Lauren teased.

"I'm gonna go get us some marshmallows." Puckerman said laughing. "That chick officially kicks ass. Who beats up a kid in a wheelchair?"

"Artie was asking for it. What he did to Brittany was so not cool. Anybody with half a brain knows that Santana is the one who screwed him over, not Brittany. He knew too, he just wanted to embarrass Brittany. I'm glad Santana punched him in the face. It saved me the trouble of having to do it. He deserved it." Finn said.

"Good job Romeo. For your encore I suggest you sit quietly in the corner and reflect upon today's events." Kurt said in his usual dry tone.

"Alright that's enough everybody. Artie are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked.

Artie didn't answer just rolled quietly to his spot and sat there. He still wasn't wearing his glasses and his face was still beat red.

"Artie that is not what we discussed. You went disastrously off script." Rachel informed him.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take much for Santana to duck out of Principal Figgins office. The guy had been in faculty meetings all day and as soon as his secretary went on her third coffee break Santana just skated. Two hours had passed since she'd punched Artie in Glee club and that Narc, Mr. Schue was acting all responsible about it. He showed up at the end of Glee and handed the secretary a note then gave Santana a disappointed look. Traitor. Santana swiped the note off the woman's desk when she ducked out but she was pretty sure this situation wouldn't just go away. She was up the creek without a paddle on this one.

She'd sent Brittany a half a dozen texts checking on her after that a-hole Artie humiliated her but she hadn't responded to any of them. Finally she decided to skip out on her meeting with Figgins and go looking for the girl. The halls were buzzing with students and as soon as she made eye contact with anyone they all looked away. Everyone already knew what happened.

Great, now she was THAT girl. Beating up a kid in a wheelchair, not cool. Go figure.

"I'll tell you another thing William this student should be expelled. I think we should even contemplate calling the police." Santana heard Coach Sylvester say. Her loud and authoritative voice carrying down the hall.

Santana peeked around the corner and saw Mr. Schue speaking with Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins. Nice of them to have this conversation out in the middle of the hallway. What kind of school was this? Didn't they believe in privacy anymore. Santana had half a mind to turn the corner and chew them all out.

"Sue that's not necessary. It was a fight. I think a two day suspension should suffice. Santana shouldn't be kicked out of school."

"Santana!" Coach Sylvester asked. "I was talking about Artie."

"Artie?" Mr. Schue asked. "He's the victim."

Coach Sylvester scoffed. "Victim? He instigated this whole thing. I saw it all on the spy camera's I had installed in the choir room. He not only harassed poor Brittany to tears sending her running from the room crying, he also outed two gay students to the whole school opening them up to humiliation, bullying, and ridicule. Then he had the nerve to be smug about it. He may have even mentioned Lopez's ethnicity although I can't be sure because I was too busy throwing up from his actions. He's lucky I didn't come down to the choir room and toss him a beating myself."

"Is this true William?" Principal Figgins asked.

Santana heard Mr. Schue stutter a bit. "Sort of, but it didn't happen quite like Sue said."

"Mr. Schuester it's important that we provide a safe environment for our homosexual students. I won't tolerate any kind of hate crimes in this school. As of this moment both students are serving a week's suspension."

"I think Lopez will be better suited with detention. Before and after school for the remainder of the school year, I'll handle it personally. I don't think she should be punished for defending herself against a bully. I mean who hasn't thrown a punch or two in defense of their one true love? With the exception of Will I mean." Coach Sylvester said.

"I have." Mr. Schue said lamely trying to defend himself. Santana forced back a laugh.

"Fine, Lopez will serve detention with Coach Sylvester before and after school for the remainder of the school year. Abrams with Mr. Schuester."

"Thank you." Coach Sylvester said. Santana could practically hear the smugness in her voice. When she rounded the corner and met her ex-cheerleading coach's eyes she felt a sudden wave of panic. She wasn't going to be suspended or expelled, that was fine, but now she was at Coach Sylvester's mercy.

"Nice punch Lopez. Just remember what I taught you next time. Don't leave any witnesses."

Santana nodded. "So what time do you want me for detention?"

Coach Sylvester shrugged. "What detention? I can't have my head cheerleader sitting in detention."

Really? Head cheerleader? She'd quit the Cheerio's months ago. "Coach I don't know about rejoining the Cheerio's."

Coach Sylvester simply shook her head. "Don't worry Lopez, no more human cannons, Brittany's safety will be your own. I honestly don't mind taking it easy on her if it get's you back. After today everybody in this school will be terrified of you and that's just the kind of reputation that would serve you well in the Cheerios. You managed to out do even me by punching the handicapped kid. I posted it to Youtube and it's got like a thousand hits already."

There was video of that? On Youtube? Well there goes running for office one day Santana said. She'd never get elected after punching Artie in his face. Well at least not on the Democratic ticket, she said to herself.

Later…..

"You can't just punch people in the face because they're mean to me." Brittany said sternly.

Santana's brow furrowed. "Why not? It works."

She'd finally tracked Brittany down in the girls locker room, asleep under a bench. Brittany always napped when she was upset. She said it was because it was like starting the day over again. Santana found it cute, most of Brittany's quirks were cute, at least to her. Brittany's refusal to rejoin the non sleepers in the hallway wasn't one of the things Santana was enjoying about her girlfriend today. She had to practically drag the girl out of the locker room and into the hall and the moment they emerged they were the focus of everyone's attention.

"You almost got suspended, then we wouldn't have been able to go to Prom." Brittany added. Her voice was low and pleading. She was being selfish, she was only thinking about herself and making it to Prom. The realization sent a tingle down Santana's spine. She was so sexy right now. She needed to get her away from here for a little TLC.

"Let's take the rest of the day off and celebrate." Santana suggested.

"Celebrate what? You punching Artie?"

"Hey Lopez nice punch." Somebody in the hall said as they passed by. That had been happening all day. Nobody was pissed at her. Most of the kids thought it was funny and the rest were scared of her. They no doubt figured she was a sick lunatic capable of anything. The fact that she wasn't suspended even made the whole thing more bad ass. Her reputation was bullet proof. Even the lesbian talk wasn't hurting. It turns out the bigger bad ass she was, the more she could get away with. If she managed to steal a car or get thrown in Juvie like Puckerman she'd become a high school legend.

"We can celebrate anything we want. Our love. Our relationship. Everybody knows now. We should celebrate."

Brittany looked around at all the faces staring in their direction. "People know?"

Santana nodded with confidence. "Yeah." She grabbed the first person walking pass by the elbow, a sophomore boy she didn't know. "Hey I'm a lesbian and Brittany's my girlfriend."

The boy smiled mischievously. "I heard. It's pretty hot. You guys should call me if you get bored."

Santana gave him a rough shove away from her. "Ugh. Perv." Freaking guys and their threesome fantasies. Didn't they get it? Being gay meant she had no use for them anymore. A threesome wasn't gonna happen. Not unless one of these morons had a cute sister she could talk Brittany into fooling around with.

Brittany seemed surprised, by the news. Seriously, she really should read that Jacob Ben Israel's blog. The lesbian talk was all over school already. He was even running a poll about them now. Which lesbian couple is hotter, Santana and Brittany or Portia and Ellen? Her and Brittany were even winning sixty three percent to thirty seven.

"I can't believe you told everybody." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana. Santana could smell the blonde's perfume and something inside her stirred. She had to get her out of here right now. She was ready to jump Britt's bones.

"Of course I told, and now as a reward mama needs some lovin'. My mom's not home, she's got some lunch thing so we'll have the place all to ourselves."

Brittany smiled just enough to let Santana know she was interested. "Well how can I say no to that?"

"You can't." Santana said smiling proudly.

Santana extended a pinkie to her girlfriend and Brittany linked it with her own quickly. Not having to lie was a load off her mind. The whole school knew. Nobody was throwing a slushie in her face, life was awesome.

When they passed by Artie in the hallway on his way to his next class Santana could clearly see the blue stains on his shirt. Somebody had slushied _him_. Too bad she thought as she watched him roll by. He pretended not to see them and Brittany gave an angry glance in his direction. When he rolled past Santana saw that somebody had taped a note to the back of his chair.

I got beat up by a girl! The note read in black sharpie. Brittany saw it too and her angry glare seemed to disappear immediately.

Santana bit her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing and Brittany pulled her close. "Santana that's not funny."

"What? I didn't do it." She said defensively.

Brittany nodded along. "I know but we did this to him. Artie's nice I don't want kids being mean to him. We need to help him."

Yeah he's a real sweetheart. Santana said to herself. Half her problems this week stemmed from Artie and his stupid fractured ego. The kid could fall off the face of the Earth for all she cared. If she was going to help him do anything she'd start out by giving him a few fashion tips. Just because his legs didn't work doesn't mean fashion didn't still apply.

"Help him how?" Santana asked. Fighting with Brittany about this would dampen the mood and she really needed some lady lovin' right now. She felt like she was bursting at the seams.

"I don't know. But he looked sad didn't he?" Brittany asked.

"He looked dumb but he always looks that way. Come on, we can talk about it afterwards." She told Brittany as she pulled her down the hall and out into the fresh spring air.


	8. Chapter 8

The second Santana Lopez mentioned the words Prom dress she knew she'd made a mistake. Her mother wouldn't let her go shopping for a prom dress alone. The woman was old fashioned about this sort of mother daughter activity and wouldn't let this opportunity for harassment pass. Santana knew the woman would bore her with stories about _her_ prom and dress shopping with _her_ mother. She watched her mothers eyes light up, saw the excitement build in her face, and groaned as the woman began mentally preparing herself for the adventure.

"So how long do we have?" Her mother asked. Her mother had been dancing around the subject for nearly two weeks. Pressing for details, digging for dirt. She'd asked a million nosy questions that Santana had skillfully ignored until now. Unfortunately unlike Santana her mother was patient, and like the woman had told her time and time again, if you waited patiently people usually did your work for you. That old saying had proved true because despite her need to keep things private here she was telling her mother everything.

"Ten days." Santana deadpanned. This would be a disaster.

"That's it. Ten days? What boy doesn't give a girl a chance to go buy a dress. Ten days isn't enough time to find something nice. You'll have to buy something off the rack."

And here it was. What boy? Santana knew she couldn't answer the question so she ignored it.

"It's not a problem Mama. I'll find a really nice dress. Not every girl in Lima has a banging body like this. I'll practically have the whole size to myself. You should see some of the porkers at my school."

She watched her mother chuckle at the comment then suddenly the woman was back to business. "What color do you want to wear? What about the boy. What are we working with?"

So they were back to the boy. She was going to keep asking until she got an answer. Trapped, Santana decided to do what she did best, lie.

"I don't have a date. Brittany and I are going. We're going to go and steal some dates."

She watched her mother's face tighten and watched the color drain. "What do you mean you don't have a date?"

Here we go. "We're going to go together mama. We decided."

Before she could finish the sentence her mother was shaking her head. "Santana this isn't some Halloween dance, this is prom. You don't go to prom with your best friend. You go with a date. Do you want people thinking you're a lesbiana?"

Lesbiana. Lesbian. Only her mother could make the beautiful Spanish language sound so dirty.

"Nobody is going to think that mama." Santana said as reassuringly as possible.

Her mother didn't think twice about it. "Of course they will but that doesn't matter, if you don't go with a boy your not going."

What? How unfair. "Mama that isn't fair."

Her mother shrugged. "I don't care about fair. I'm your mother Santana and if you don't get picked up by a boy you're not going. If you can't find a date you don't deserve to go anyway. Feo ninas quedarse en casa."

Ugly girls stay home. What kind of mother said something like that? "Bitch." Santana mumbled under her breath.

At school the next day…

"What do you want me to say Brittany? My mother isn't going to budge. You know how she is. She told me that if I don't go with a boy I can't go."

Santana had been doing her best to avoid Brittany today. Having to explain to her that her mom was throwing a wrench into their super special prom night was humiliating. She finally managed to tell Brittany in the hallway before Glee club and the girl wasn't taking it well.

"Fix it. Talk to her. I told my mom."

Brittany's mom was as big a free spirit as Brittany. Santana doubted the woman cared who her daughter dated as long as she was happy.

"Okay, I tell her, then what? What's the plan after she forbids me from seeing you and tells me I can't go anyway? What do we do then? At least this way we'll still be able to spend time together. We'll have the whole summer. My mom is gonna be really busy this summer. We'll practically have the whole house to ourselves."

Brittany began to pout and Santana knew she'd won the argument.

"I'll make it up to you I swear. I talked to Puck and his cousin is gonna get us a hotel room. I'll make sure it's the most awesome night ever."

Brittany finally softened up. "Fine. _If_ you can convince your mom to let you go."

Okay. "I deserve that. I will make this happen."

"How? All the boys have dates. Not that I'd let you go with some boy anyway." Brittany said. She sounded pissed. How much more of this would she stand for before she found somebody with less baggage?

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it. You just have to trust me."

Brittany nodded. "I know." She leaned into Santana and gave her a quick kiss. Santana heard a group of guys hoot and yell down the hallway. She fought the urge to scream at them to stop but thought better of it. If they were being perverts they weren't being bullies. She could handle a few horny jerks.

Santana ignored the boys and ducked into glee club before the bell. How the hell was she going to pull this off? Her mother knew all the Glee boys. She'd dated every single one of them besides Mike Chang and Kurt. Tina never let Mike out of her sight so he was out. Kurt was dating Blaine and the whole gay thing would surely come up. He couldn't and wouldn't fool anybody even if he wanted to.

New boys. She needed new boys. With the current juice she had around this place she had to strike while the iron was hot. Maybe she could talk Puck into fronting for her and Brittany. He had Lauren so he wouldn't expect a real date. All he'd have to do was pick her up and take a few pictures for her mother.

It sounded fairly simple but Zizes would never go for it. She'd probably say no out of spite. If Santana was in that position she would. Lauren wouldn't want Santana showing her up, especially on prom night.

Sam was another no. She'd toyed with him then sang about it in glee club. Besides he was so stupid he'd never pull it off. Finn was a maybe. She may be able to talk him into it. Then again, Quinn, or Rachel, or whoever the hell he was dating this week would probably put the kibosh on things. Those two were super jealous over him.

She focused her attention on Kurt. He wasn't totally unfortunate looking. Cute, but you could tell by the trendy scarf tied around his neck that he was super gay. He wouldn't work either. Too bad. Being gay he'd probably help her out of some misguided gay loyalty. She needed somebody gay but who could pass for straight. Somebody like Blaine. He didn't look gay, he could definitely pass for straight if he didn't start talking.

"What exactly do you want?" She heard Kurt ask her. Oops, he'd caught her staring.

"Nothing Princess." She said quickly.

"Do you have some sort of testosterone imbalance? You're the world's worst lesbian. You're like a football player trapped in the body of supermodel." Kurt said.

Supermodel? Awesome. "Thanks. Hey, since we're like practically family now. I need a favor."

Kurt's guard went up. "That wasn't a compliment, but what?"

"I need to borrow your boyfriend." Santana said.


	9. Chapter 9

"The answer is an unequivocal no. You had my allegiance until you decided to go rogue and embarrass Brittany during glee club. I hate to say it but Santana is right. You need to let her go Artie." Rachel Berry said calmly.

Santana had been eavesdropping on the two losers for a few minutes and from what she could tell Artie was still at it. Was he still pissed she'd punched him in the face? How could he still be upset about that? That was like a week ago, get over it already. God, obsess much.

"You promised me you'd help me expose her Rachel. You can't back out." Artie begged.

"Sorry Artie after watching Santana punch you I surmised it really looks as if it hurts. A lot. And unfortunately at this stage of my high school career I can't risk the bad PR. I'm not exactly cool but people know who I am when they see me and that's the first stage of my twenty point plan to reach stardom. You understand right?"

"Actually." Artie began.

As usual Rachel cut him off. "Thanks Artie. I knew you'd understand." She said.

Santana smiled to herself as Rachel brushed passed her. She saw Berry's eyes widen with surprise as she walked by and watched the girl lower her head and try to slink passed.

Santana couldn't resist the urge to give her a hard time. "Not so fast there Streisand." She said catching up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Rachel tensed from the contact. "Don't freak out Berry. I only want to thank you." Rachel paused, stopping in her tracks. "Thank me for what?"

"For your loyalty. But I'm going to want you to take him up on that offer." She told her. If Artie was insisting on being a pain she'd have to keep an eye on him.

"I don't understand. He wants revenge." Rachel insisted.

"I know and I'm going to give it to him." Santana insisted. She released Rachel and grabbed a young Cheerio walking down the hall. "Hey you. You are Berry's personal slave for the rest of the day. Anything she wants it's your job to accomplish for her."

Rachel gave her an odd look but didn't resist. Santana knew Rachel and she knew for a fact the girl had a long of list of tasks the girl could finish for her. She was sure the girl needed some of her knee socks folded or some of her colored tights steam cleaned.

"At the end of the day both of you find me." She turned to the young Cheerio. "When practice starts I'll help you fake sick so you can skip the run drills." She turned back to Rachel. "And you, I'll have a nice little plan in place so you can help Artie get his revenge."

Rachel began to speak but Santana turned away and began to walk off. "Relax Berry. Don't get all excited, you're gonna get me all worked up seeing you in that soft little sweater and those tights." She didn't turn around to look but she knew Berry was freaked out by the sudden change in her tone. Today would shape up to be a pretty good day.

Later…..

"I told you I'd fix it. I got Kurt to agree to let Blaine be my date. He's gonna come pick me up, take pictures with me and then we'll go pick up Kurt and then come get you." Santana said.

It had taken some convincing but Kurt had finally agreed to help her after Santana had explained to him it was more of a favor for Brittany than for herself. Kurt loved Brittany like everyone else and Santana had no problem using that to her advantage. Together they could totally take over this school. The fear the kids had of her and the love they had for Britt was like a double whammy nobody could resist.

"I forgot how much this uniform itches." Brittany said softly.

When Santana told her they were rejoining the Cheerio's Brittany had resisted. After a little lovin' and a bit of explaining she'd finally agreed. Didn't take much. Quinn had also come along for the ride. She'd been more a challenge. Santana had actually had to negotiate terms. Quinn didn't want to be treated like the rest of the girls. Santana finally had to offer her second in command status. As of senior year Quinn Fabray could ignore any order of Santana's that she didn't like. In return she'd promised to stick by her and Brittany if things got challenging for them because of the whole lesbian thing. Over all it was a pretty fair trade.

"We can get that itchy uniform off of you if we have to." Santana teased.

Brittany smiled. "God you are such a little horn dog."

"You know you love it. Besides our parents are gonna start asking questions if we keep having sleep-over's. Mama has to take her lovin' when she can get it."

It had never been an issue before but Santana knew her mother and the woman was a nosy little sneak. It was only a matter of time before she started asking questions. After their talk about the prom the other day the woman had began to give her a hard time about not being able to find a date. If Santana wasn't such a big bitch herself she would have sworn the woman wasn't really her mother.

"Did she at least take you dress shopping?" Brittany asked.

"She took me. She made me get measured and got the dress a size too small so I'd be forced to go on a diet."

Brittany frowned and offered her a pity kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's one more year then I'll go to college." She'd planned everything perfectly in her head a hundred times. The day she left for college she'd move out and wouldn't return. Her mother could make trouble but her father would never totally cut her off no matter what her mother said.

"What do you think she's gonna say when you finally tell her about us?" Brittany asked.

"Who my mom? I'm not gonna tell her. I thought you understood that baby. She will not be cool with it." Santana told her.

"So we have to keep lying?" Brittany asked.

"Look around everybody knows but my parents. I thought that would be enough." She told her.

"San it doesn't count if you don't make a point to actually say it. I watched the video coach Sylvester posted on Youtube. You didn't tell them on purpose you let it slip out. I didn't say anything because it didn't matter but I want you to tell somebody. It's not real until you actually say it out loud. People just finding out doesn't count."

Goddamnit. What the hell is it with her and this. "Why do you keep pressuring me about this?" Santana asked as she pulled away from Brittany. "You wanted people to know and they know. The whole world knows. As soon as my mom sees that video I'm road kill. The last thing I need is you riding my ass about being some kind of lesbian poster child."

Brittany shook her head and slammed her locker. "I'm sorry I just thought that after three years of secrets we were finally going to be honest about who we are and what we mean to one another. Is it too much to ask for you to love me out in the open? When it may cost you everything? I love you that much."

"Britt." Santana began.

"No. You think it was easy telling my parents that I was in love with you?" She asked.

"You told your parents about us?" Santana asked. When had this happened?

"Yes. The first time you kissed me. Back during freshman year. They freaked out. But I stood up to them and told them that you were going to be a part of my life until _I _decided you weren't any more. They didn't like it but they agreed to let me live my life."

Santana was dumbstruck. She didn't know any of this. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Britt shrugged. "Just because I loved you didn't mean you loved me back." She leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the cheek and pulled away slowly. "San look, I won't pressure you to tell them. But it would mean the world to me if you would." She didn't stick around for a response.

Santana watched her walk off down the hall towards class and felt the stirring in her stomach. What was she going to do about this? Ignore it? Britt had said that she wasn't going to press the issue. For all intents and purposes the subject was dropped.

Damn. She couldn't just drop this. Brittany told her parents about them years ago. Years. Even after that they still allowed her to spend the night. She knew her parents wouldn't be so open. They'd raise hell, especially her mother. Her parents finding out the truth would basically end their sleep-over's. Her mother would never let her stay out all night.

Even so she couldn't just pretend like today hadn't happened. Going on like this was not what Brittany wanted and despite what she told herself it's not what she wanted either. Not actually looking people in the eyes and telling them _was _cheating. It wasn't the same. Damn feelings, they sucked big time.

Even later…..

"I need you to do me a favor Berry." Santana told her. Rachel showed up to Cheerio's practice like instructed along with the nameless Cheerio Santana designated her slave for a day. She'd just sent the girl to the nurse so she'd be able to skip practice for the day effectively honoring her agreement.

"About Artie? What did you want me to do specifically?" Rachel asked. She'd pulled a small heart shaped note pad out of her sweater pocket along with an extra large red pen.

Santana breathed deeply. "This is going to sound strange but just understand it's what I want." She told Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Anything."


	10. Chapter 10

Santana's devious plan went off without a hitch. Blaine showed up in a nice Tux to take her to prom to her mother's seeming surprise. Seriously why would she be surprised? Santana marveled as the boy talked to her father about the Cleveland Cavaliers and vintage muscle cars. For a gay guy he was shockingly knowledgeable about guy stuff. When they left the house she was surprised neither of her parents seemed put off by the introduction. Blaine was the perfect choice. He sold it easier than she expected him too. She had to remember to buy him a copy of the Evita soundtrack or whatever it is gay guys were into.

She waited in the limo while he repeated the process with Kurt. It didn't take nearly as long, despite Kurt's diva temperament it seemed he wasn't high maintenance. At least he wasn't tonight. When he stepped out of his house wearing some ridiculous over the top outfit she altered her opinion a tad. He looked crazy over done yet somehow lock in step to his unique sense of style.

When they pulled up in front of Brittany's house she felt her stomach churn with nerves. The thought of backing out crossed her mind before she pushed it back. If she ran now that would be the end of things. Britt would never forgive her. Tonight would be the absolute end and her whole plan would have been for nothing. She took a deep breath counted to ten and stepped out of the limo.

There was another limo parked down the street that she did her best to ignore. Things had gone too far to blow it now. She walked slowly to the house and knocked on the door before giving herself the opportunity to get scared and back out.

Brittany's dad answered the door. He smiled widely at her and welcomed her in. Santana had always liked Mr. Pierce. He was nothing like her father. He wore sweat pants and rock tee-shirts. Brittany had once mentioned that he was an alternate during the Olympics although she couldn't remember what year or what sport. A good girlfriend would know. She made a mental note to search the internet.

"Brittany your date's here." He yelled up the stairs.

Brittany's mom came down the stairs first. She was smiling wide and proud. Brittany's revelation that they hadn't been okay with their relationship echoed in her mind. It was funny, she had never got that impression from them. They had always been welcoming and polite. They seemed to love her.

"Santana sweetheart you look great." Mrs. Pierce said, still smiling.

"I'm in love with your daughter. I'm in love with her and my feelings for her are real. I've been lying to myself and I'm ready to stop doing that. I'd like your permission to start dating Brittany officially." She blurted out. She had no idea where the words were coming from. It seemed like a stupid thing to say once she'd gotten them out.

The Pierces stared at her in silence before Mr. Pierce wrapped her up in a big hug. "Well you certainly have my permission. It was very polite of you to ask."

Mrs. Pierce stared at her closely. Santana could see the wheels turning in her head. There was something she wanted to say that she was holding back. The hesitation almost made her heart stop.

"Mrs. Pierce I understand it may not exactly be what you want for her but there is nobody on the planet who loves your daughter more than me. There is nobody who'll treat her better." Santana plead, doing her best to hold it together while she stated her case. The last thing she needed to do was smear her makeup with tears.

The woman finally relented. "I know. I know all of that. It's just Brittany told me that you had a hard time talking about this sort of thing. She'll be very happy to hear that you've done this. She'll be very proud."

The weight that seemed to be holding her down lifted quickly. "Thank you ma'am."

"You kids have a good time." She said. She looked over her shoulder at the empty staircase. "We will have to sit down now and discuss your sleeping arrangements when you stay the night."

"Yes ma'am." Santana said. She expected that to be brought up. It didn't matter though. After tonight it wouldn't be an issue anymore.

Just then Brittany rounded the corner of the staircase in a beautiful yellow dress that made Santana's heart stop. A warm feeling of happiness and love over took her and everything else faded away. The world stood still and she simply took in the sight of the blonde beauty she was lucky enough to call her own.

The Prom…

"You're in a really good mood. You said that you had something special planned for us. What is it?" Brittany asked. They'd taken a dance off to grab something to drink and rest. They were sitting in chairs lining the edges of the dance floor watching their classmates enjoy themselves. Santana was doing her best to give the girl the night of her life. They danced every time Brittany asked, rested whenever she wanted, and held hands in front of everyone for as long as Brittany wanted to. Santana was even doing her best to ignore the few stares and whispers they were getting.

"If I tell you that it won't be a surprise." Santana told her. "Just know that I have a change of clothes for us in my car and your parents aren't expecting you home tonight."

"Puck's cousin got the hotel room for us?" Brittany asked. She sounded excited. Score!

Santana nodded. "Of course. I put the key in my overnight bag in the trunk of my car but that's all I'm gonna say."

Brittany faked a cute pout then switched gears. "I don't understand this theme. Under the sea. If we were under the sea wouldn't we be under water? How come we aren't under water? And where are the fish?" The girl asked. Santana knew it was a kind gesture on Brittany's part. An effort to distract her and keep her mind on something light and simple.

"I don't know baby whoever came up with this theme is an idiot. You're right there should be fish everywhere. Next year we'll have to join the committee so it won't suck."

Brittany leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't suck. I'm having a really good time, thank you for bringing me."

Santana almost blushed. "Whatever my Britt-Britt wants, my Britt-Britt gets."

Brittany peered over Santana's shoulder at something then locked eyes with her. "Would you be super mad or embarrassed if I danced with Artie?"

Interesting thing to do after what the little moron did. "No. Do me a favor though and send Berry over here, I have something to ask her."

Brittany gave her another kiss this time on the lips and hustled away. The fast thump of the hip hop beat died down and some oldie's slow jam began to play. Figures. Santana thought. One dance and it's some belly grinding slow song. She should kick that DeeJay's ass. The nerve of him. She bet that four wheeled freak set this up.

"You wanted to see me." Rachel asked.

"Have a seat." Santana said. It wasn't an order but Berry must have figured she didn't have a choice. "Thank you by the way."

Berry nodded and sat down next to her in the seat Brittany had just vacated. "It's not a big deal. Artie's not exactly my first choice for a date but it was either him or Wheel of Fortune. Besides once I make it big this photo will leak and I'll win over the people with disabilities crowd. Like Madonna and Lady Gaga with the alternative lifestyle community."

Santana fought back the urge to correct her. Madonna and Gaga were part of the alternative lifestyle community that's why they won that fan base over. That was an argument for another day.

"You get everything you need back at the house?" Santana asked.

Berry shifted uncomfortably. "I did but are you sure you want to do this? I mean I understand it but it seems drastic. Not to mention it goes against everything I stand for. It's a violation of the most fundamental right to privacy."

Santana smiled. Berry wasn't so bad. "It's not a violation because I'm giving you permission to do it. I'd rather you keep that to yourself but if anybody finds out it was you just tell them I told you to do it and send them to me. I'll back you up."

"What about Artie?" She asked.

Santana shrugged. "What about him? He's more than happy to do it isn't he? Besides he's not going to tell on you."

Rachel began to shake her head. "What about the fact that he's ready to leave right now to go do it. You said to wait until the morning. He's not going to wait."

Santana sighed. "I'm gonna let that be your problem. Just remember that threatening people always works." Santana glanced across the room in time to see Brittany pull away from Artie. "Looks like your dates waiting."

Rachel stood up. "Despite your sneaky plotting I think what your doing is very brave."

"You look very nice tonight. I'm sorry Finn decided to come with Quinn instead of come with you. If it helps I think he's making a mistake." Santana told her.

Berry smiled. "It helps. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Berry began to walk away but Santana couldn't help but send her off with a another little gift. "Save me a slow dance." Berry turned to glance at her with an uncomfortable smile then shuffled off quickly.

"That never get's old." She said laughing to herself.

"What doesn't get old?" Brittany asked. She hadn't seen the girl make it back over to her.

"Teasing Berry."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Do you want to go to the movie's tomorrow?"

Santana fought back a frown. "Baby let's just worry about tonight. Tonight is perfect, tonight the world belongs to you. Tomorrow is another day."

Brittany smiled. "Okay well tonight I want a dance."

"Your wish is my command beautiful." Santana said leading her out onto the dance floor.

**I think the next chapter will probably be the last. I would imagine you all know where this is headed but thanks for following anyway!**


	11. Chapter 11

Santana hated kissing Brittany goodbye. Last night had been perfect. She could tell by the way Brittany's eyes lit up that she'd had a terrific time. The moment they left prom she put her master plan into effect. A normal date night would comprise of dinner at Breadstix and maybe a movie but Santana had gone one step better. She ordered Breadstix for take-out and took it back to the hotel room she'd scored them. She had gotten there early yesterday before prom and set things up. A small table set as fancy as she could manage with a nice table cloth and nice silverware. She would have even gotten a candle but the stupid desk clerk said no fires. As if she were six years old and would burn the place down. Asshole.

Dinner, soft music and no adults equals Santana getting lucky. Twice last night and once this morning. Score, score and score! By the time they showered and got dressed that next morning Santana knew reality would soon set in. She killed time by taking Brittany to breakfast then a matinee movie. Brittany was so dazzled by all the attention that she didn't notice Santana was stalling so she wouldn't have to go home.

She pulled away from Brittany's soft lips and opened her eyes. Brittany's eyes were still closed tightly but Britt was a romantic. She was no doubt wishing the night didn't have to end.

"I wish this day wouldn't end. I had so much fun." Brittany said as she opened her eyes.

Wow. ESP anyone!

"I'm glad you liked it." Santana said holding back a proud 'I just rocked your world' smile.

"Liked it? Last night was the most romantic night of my entire life. When you said you had a surprise for me I didn't imagine you'd go through all that trouble. You have no idea how much that meant to me. To see what life could be like just you and me. It made me think about a day when we can live like that all the time. It made me think about a future with you. Do you think about a future with me?"

Santana nodded quickly. She'd thought about it a lot these past few days. "I think about it all the time. I just didn't want to disappoint you."

Brittany laughed. "I am disappointed. I'm disappointed I have to go into the house."

Santana bit the corner of her bottom lip. It was time. Time to come clean.

"Britt, last night before you came down for prom I asked your parents if I could date you." Santana admitted.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "You did? Why didn't you tell me? That would have made the night even that much more special." She leaned into Santana and gave her another quick kiss then pulled away just as quickly. The contact sent a shiver down Santana's spine.

"That's not important. I was thinking about what you said to me. About loving you out in the open. You said you wanted me to love you so much I'd risk it all. I told your parents because when I leave here I'm going home to tell my parents the truth. It's time."

Brittany's mouth dropped. "You're going to come out to your parents? Today? Now?"

Santana nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Brittany asked.

Santana did want Brittany to come along. Even if it was just to hold her hand. Unfortunately her house would be no place for her. She could already hear some of the nasty things her mother would say. Hearing that would only upset Brittany. She wouldn't let her mother make Brittany feel bad about who she was. There was already enough of that going around.

"I think I should do it alone. I don't want my mom mad at you." Santana told her.

"I'm not afraid." Brittany said proudly. Santana could tell that she wasn't. Great, at least one of them was brave.

"I know and I love you for it." She told her. "Britt its important that you know that no matter what happens, I love you. It doesn't matter what my mother says, I love you and only you. Despite this, things between us will probably change once she knows. My mother will make trouble, she may even try to keep us apart."

Brittany's face went blank. Santana knew she was going over the consequences of this in her head.

"Don't tell her. Don't say anything." Brittany finally said. There was a desperation in her voice that Santana had never heard before. Her sudden bravery was gone. She sounded terrified. "I know I said I wanted you to do it but you don't have to. I don't mind sneaking around. Not enough to lose you at least."

"I have to. I have to do this Brittany. I have to be willing to risk everything, you said it yourself. I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be somebody you can rely on. I'll never make you feel like your not good enough again. From this day on it's me and you. Santana and Brittany. Forever."

Brittany smiled bravely but Santana could see her eyes were damp. Damn, please don't cry.

"Brittany please don't cry. Don't be sad. It's a happy day. It's our day. Our birthday. Today is the first day of you and me. Today everybody important in our lives will know the truth. No more lying."

Brittany nodded. "No more lying."

Santana took a deep breath. "I'll call you tonight."

Brittany nodded. "If you don't call me by seven o'clock I'm coming over to find you. If she's being mean we can run off together and join the circus."

Santana laughed. Brittany hadn't talked about joining the circus since freshman year. "Deal." She said extending her pinky to the blonde beauty.

Brittany linked her pinky in Santana's and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend. "It's our birthday. I like birthday better than anniversary."

Santana frowned a bit. "I don't remember the day we met, or the day we first kissed but I promise I won't forget another of our important days. And if I do forget it won't be because I don't think its important."

Brittany smiled. "I know sweetie. And it was August 22nd freshman year. That's the day we met. November 17th is the day we first kissed freshman year. October 9th is the first time we had sex. It was a Saturday sophomore year."

Of course she remembered. Who said she was dumb? She leaned into her and gave her another kiss. A real kiss, something to tide her over while she spoke to her mother. She took in Brittany's soft lips, and pretended they were back in their safe hotel room.

Brittany pulled away and ran her thin fingers through Santana's long black hair. "It doesn't matter what she says San, she can't keep me away from you. Just make sure she understands it's not about me. If it's not me it'll be another girl. Make sure she understands I didn't make you this way. Make sure she understands we didn't do anything wrong, all we did was fall in love."

Home…..

Santana could see her mother peeking out the window as she pulled her car into the driveway. The front door crept open but the woman didn't step out. Thank God for neighbors, her mother would rather die than cause a scene in front of the neighbors.

Santana hit the power button on her phone and brought it to life for the first time since last night. It chirped loudly. Voicemail full. 35 text messages. She began to flip through the messages and wasn't surprised to find that almost all were from her mother. All of them only a few hours old. She finally found the one she wanted and put it on the small screen. Rachel Berry: Mission accomplished. She's pissed. Be careful.

Santana knew the only way to put this behind her was to come clean. Come clean and face the situation like an adult. She knew her mother would flip out so she'd done the only thing she could think to do. Have somebody else tell her. Once again, according to Brittany, this was cheating. Although if Brittany knew the whole story she was positive the girl would approve.

With Artie still fuming and looking for revenge she figured she could kill two birds with one stone. She could even the two of them up and tell her mother the truth in one fell swoop. Berry had helped her out by suggesting to Artie that the two of them 'out' her to her mother. Rachel supposedly had it on good authority that Mrs. Lopez wouldn't be fond of her daughter being gay. This, according to Rachel would free Brittany back up to date Artie. Artie had gone along with the plan without a second thought. If he had half a brain he would consider them even and drop his pathetic vendetta. Of course Brittany would never go back to him but the stupid idiot didn't know that.

Rachel had philosophical issues with outing someone. Anyone. She was steadfast against it. She suggested Santana just sit her mother down and have an adult conversation. Santana could never do that. She loved her mother but the idea of sitting her down and telling her this gave her hives. She'd back out. One sneer from her mother's pretty face and perfect skin and Santana would chicken out. It was this or nothing.

Last night before Prom while Santana, Blaine and Kurt retrieved Brittany, Rachel and Artie parked down the block and took pictures of the whole charade. If Rachel kept Artie on plan those pictures, along with candid shots of them together at prom, ended up in her mother's hands this morning. Her mother surely got the pictures, she was insane with anger, leaving threatening messages on her voice mail and furious text messages.

Now for the hard part. Now for the thing she'd been dreading for months. Telling her parents the truth. She had to do it. She couldn't back out, she'd perfectly painted herself into a corner. She had to stand up to the woman. She killed her car engine, grabbed her keys and took a deep breath.

Okay what was the worst she could do? Kick her out of the house? Her father would never allow that. She was his little girl and he loved her to pieces. He wouldn't care about this nearly as much as her mother would. He was old fashioned but not THAT old fashioned.

Next. She could take her car away. Okay. She began to round up everything that was important. She shoved most of the scraps of her out of control life into a small duffle bag. She grabbed the picture of her and Brittany at Cheerio's camp from the visor and shoved it into the bag. Losing the car would hurt but it wouldn't be the end of the world.

Next. Cell phone. She could take away her cell phone. That would probably go first, her mother probably wouldn't want her communicating with Brittany. Okay, she had to hide it. She killed the power on the phone and shoved it down the front of her jeans. She'd never check for it there. Okay camouflage. She dug a sweatshirt out of the duffle and tied it around her waist. Okay, she could say she lost it. It would even explain why she didn't call her back this morning. Anything short of a strip search and her mother wouldn't find it.

Next. Laptop. Damn. Her laptop was still inside. Her mother probably already had that. That was a problem but not the end of the world. She'd confiscated it but she wouldn't be able to get into it. She had so many passwords and secret hiding spaces for her important files it would take her mother ten years to crack the thing. And her mother was a computer idiot. She'd have to hire an MIT graduate to get the thing figured out and that would require her telling somebody about her lesbian daughter. Nope, laptop not an issue. She'd have to give it back sometime. Homework would need to be done. She could wait the woman out on that front.

Lastly the only problem Santana could really see was Glee club. She could make Santana quit the Glee club. But then again what difference would that make? Her mother liked that she'd joined the Glee club. Surprisingly enough she thought Santana's singing was useful. According to her it would help with college transcripts. Santana thought this was stupid but didn't say anything to dispute it. Like Harvard was waiting for Ohio cheerleaders/Glee clubbers to round out their ivy league ranks. Not only that but if she made Santana quit it would mean dropping the class and getting a failing grade for the semester, ruining her GPA. Nope, can't make her quit the Glee club. She could argue it would ruin her future. Her father would back that up. He hated F's. Like Santana he'd never had a grade lower than a B in his whole life. Her mother was a moron in school but she subscribed to the motto, pretty girls didn't need to be smart. They just had to be smart enough to marry up. It worked for her too, she'd married a doctor.

Santana sighed and climbed out of her car. Hopefully not for the last time. She locked it up, slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and tightened the sweatshirt around her waist. From the corner of her eye she spotted her mother step onto the porch. Her hands were on her hips and her stare was hard enough to cut diamonds. Here we go.

"Okay mother, let's see what you got." She said under her breath. She raised her head tightened her ponytail and strutted towards the front door. Let's get this over with. Ma, do your worst!

**Thanks everyone for following my small indulgence. It was actually very fun to write. I appreciate all the kind reviews and look forward to reading some of your stories in the future. I may continue the story in the future and update what happens between Santana and her mother. So keep your eyes peeled for me if your interested!**


End file.
